Fetch
by Gethernia
Summary: What happens when Bonnie finds a spell that's suppose to "render vampires harmless" and it ends up turning them into puppies for 2-5 weeks? What happens when it had some odd side effects? Fluffy. Read and enjoy. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the idea, what would happen if Bonnie turned Damon or Stefan into a puppy on accident? What about the side effects that follow due to her inexperience in witchcraft? Time period jumps around. Spoils for season 2.**

**Fetch**

**Chapter 1**

Damon sat in the dark, empty house. Elena and his younger brother, Stefan, were out again. They'd probably come back here after their date at the bar. He took another swig of his alcohol, wanting to drown his feelings for the brunette. Recently everything had been jumbled and confusing. Elena and he had become friends after the incident with Stefan going blood crazy, but it seemed that even though his brother had lost control, that only made her love him even more

Bonnie still hated his guts with a passion. He didn't know why, he was such a charmer, how could anyone hate him? Well, ok, maybe he had gotten a bit out of control when he first came into town and her grandmother did die because something he did, but that wasn't his fault. He never asked the witches for their help...

Damon let out a sigh before drinking some more.

**B.G.**

Meanwhile, Bonnie was studying ways to keep vampires in control. She still thought that Damon was a dangerous threat and with all the tomb vampires roaming around it would be a good idea to learn how to defend herself. So, she fingered through the grimoire, figuring that Emily must have done something to control vampires back in the day.

Along with her painful, blood vessel popping, single look spell, Bonnie also found a spell that was suppose to render any vampire she used it on harmless for anywhere between two weeks and month with limited side effects if you're an experienced witch. Would that mean unlimited side effects if you're not? Still, it might come in handy for any time when Elena feels the need to protect her vampire boy toys.

Studying, Bonnie began to memorize the spell. She looked carefully over all the ingredients that one might need to properly cast the spell. She made a plan to get all the things that she would need to perform the spell on Damon should he prove to be a problem.

She came up with a feasible plan and began to put it into action. She would lie with the truth to get what she needed to keep her town safe. Picking up the phone, Bonnie called Damon. It rang once, twice, three times, four times...Voicemail.

"Hey Damon, this is Bonnie. I need to talk to you about a spell. I think it might be able to help locate all the tomb vampires. As soon as you get this call me back. It's very important." She thought about saying thanks as she normally would when leaving a message, but a message to Damon. No way was she being polite.

**B.G. (The Next Day)**

Damon walked into the bar, sitting down and ordering a drink. He was supposed to meet the witch here. Maybe she wanted to cause him some physical pain to go along with his emotion pain. That would be wonderful, the perfect way to make his day. Maybe she was now upset that he was drinking human blood from packets. Maybe she wanted him to start killing bunnies as well. Surely it's better to not kill anything and drink donated blood.

"Damon." He looked over at the sound of his name coming from the witch's mouth.

"That'd be me," he replied, offering a small smirk. "What's up with this spell of yours?"

"Well, it's suppose to show where all the vampires in a 50 mile radius are. It could be helpful in finding the tomb vampires."

"And you choose to tell me this rather than Stefan, why?"

"Stefan's been busy with Elena."

"Bonnie, you hate me."

"..." She sighed, "I need a personal belonging from a vampire."

"Again, and you ask me why? Last time I checked Stefan was just as much a vampire as I am. Well, a much lesser vampire, whiny and not nearly as attractive as I am, but still a vampire. And don't even try to tell me that he doesn't have any belongings."

Thinking fast Bonnie said, "Stefan doesn't drink human blood like you do and therefore the spell will be more likely to mess up."

"I see," Damon said, not completely buying it.

"So do you have anything I could use. Pictures, jewelry, clothing...?"

"You know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble... If you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask."

It took all Bonnie had not to kill Damon on the spot. "Just give me something."

"Fine, fine. Here," Damon said, taking off his watch and handing it to her, "will this work?"

"Yes, that should do." Bonnie accepted the watch, stuffing it into her purse. She got up to leave while Damon just downed his drink that had appeared in front of him, wondering what the witch was really up to. He'd find out soon enough.

**This chapter was rather short (sorry about that) , but the next ones will be longer. It was a setting the story up chapter... I hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't too slow. Reviews are greatly appreciated as I would love to hear what you think so far and any inputs you have. Right, and please choose one in your review, Stefan or Damon? (don't know why, you'll find out, just pick). Thank you guys!**

**~Gethernia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised myself that I would get this out, so here it is. I've been writing a lot of things recently, so I will try to get these updates out as soon as possible! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm glad that you liked it! I really appreciated your comments!**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

Drinking some alcohol, Damon smirked. Loud music pounded, being shoved out of speakers around him. He was at The Grill. One of his favorite places to be. Music, pool, alcohol, fresh pumping blood...

Bonnie hadn't done that spell of hers yet and so he figured that he must have been right in his assumptions. It was most likely something bad. Still, he didn't know if the watch would work in his favor or not. It wasn't like Damon often carried around things that weren't his. The closest he had had at the time had been that watch. Technically it was Stefan's along with his. It had been a family heirloom back in the day. They had shared it throughout the decades...

Taking a last swig of the wonderful, burning, brandy, Damon stood up and exited The Grill. He decided that he might as well visit that party that the school was having. His brother was supposed to be there and Damon never missed an opportunity to mess with his little brother.

B.G.

The night's events quickly began to spiral out of control. Damon had started to become suspicious of the Lockwoods. Tyler was beating everyone at arm-wrestling, only to be beaten by his uncle. He set his brother against him, curious of the out comes. Mason proved to have more supernatural strength. Damon had thought that his brother hadn't even tried.

Then there had been Caroline. She was "released" early from the hospital and claimed to remember everything he had done to her. She was a vampire and could not have possibly spoken the words she had at a more worse time. Katherine had sent her. Damon was having a hard enough time coping with the whole Katherine epidemic, but this... this was just too much.

Confusion, anger and hurt had all welled back up to the surface and Damon acted rashly. He compelled the first person he saw to attack Tyler Lockwood and find out if this supernatural strength was genetic. No longer wanting to be uncertain about anything. He wanted to not be blind to things and just figure them out before it was too late. That was his first mistake. He and Stefan witnessed firsthand Mason Lockwood's inhuman abilities as he jumped higher than any human possibly could and his eyes changed a weird colour.

His next mistake was not worrying as much about Caroline as he should have. She was a vampire now and most likely did not know her own strength... or her own hunger. Drowned in his own misery, Damon was too preoccupied worrying about Katherine to think of anything else. Hungry Caroline attacked the now bleeding man that _he _had compelled to attack the Lockwood boy and get hurt in the first place.

It was too much for him to deal with. The Lockwoods being some sort of Ninja Turtle... Caroline being a vampire... Katherine having never cared a out him. He was overwhelmed by the revelations that had shown to his now hurt mind.

Now, standing with a shovel in front of a dead body and a vamped-out Caroline, blood dripping down her face, Bonnie just staring at him, he knew that he was in trouble. Time seemed to slow as she gave him that hated look.

Pain erupted in his head and Damon fell to the ground, groaning in misery. He could distantly hear Elena's pleas to her friend to stop, but the witch would not. Somehow, this was all his fault. A hose sprayed water at him and the next thing Damon knew, he was on fire. Literally on fire. Uncharacteristic agonizing screams escaped his mouth. All he could think about was the pain.

When the fire finally died down, Damon risked a look up at Elena's witchy friend. She was glaring down at him, the promise of future pain imminent in her eyes. _'As soon as she's gone, you're dust'_, they seemed to be saying.

When Damon finally arrived at home that night. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and never wake up again. Collapsing on his bed, he closed his eyes, having not the slightest inkling what morning would bring...

B.G.

Bonnie was suddenly happy of her decision to prepare in case Damon did anything bad. He was a murdered and only she seemed to see it. She couldn't believe how Elena had just protected him like that! They were all falling for him, but she wouldn't. She would not allow people to get hurt. To die.

Opening her spell book, Bonnie began to chant. She was within a circle, drawn on the floor with special sand given to her by Grams. The candles flickered at the spell grew intense. Lying in the middle of the circle was a watch engraved inside with the names _Damon and Stefan Salvatore. _

**Ok... Still not as long as I normally have my chapters... Odd. I would make it longer, but this just _feels _like the right place to stop. Don't you agree? Well, I do apologize for the shortness of that. ((Scratches head)). I've been rather distracted lately with all the ideas that come with watching a new thing and actually loving it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think. A "Hi!" is always nice.**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Gethernia**


End file.
